Modern road surfaces typically comprise a combination of aggregate materials and binding agents processed and applied to form a smooth paved surface. The type and quality of the pavement components used, and the manner in which the pavement components are implemented or combined, may affect the durability of the paved surface. Even where a paved surface is quite durable, however, temperature fluctuations, weather, and vehicular traffic over a paved surface may result in cracks and other surface or sub-surface irregularities over time. Road salts and other corrosive chemicals applied to the paved surface, as well as accumulation of water in surface cracks, may accelerate pavement deterioration.
Road resurfacing equipment may be used to mill, remove, and/or recondition deteriorated pavement. In come cases, heat generating equipment may be used to soften the pavement, followed by equipment to mill the surface, apply pavement materials, and plane the surface. Often, new pavement materials may be combined with materials milled from an existing surface in order to recondition or recycle existing pavement. Once the new materials are added, the materials may be compacted and planed to restore a smooth paved surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,561, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a real time differential asphalt pavement quality sensor adapted to measure asphalt density in real time using a differential approach. Two sensors, one in the front of a roller and another behind the roller, measure reflected signals from the asphalt. The difference between the reflected signals provides an indication of the optimal compaction and density of the asphalt pavement. The invention looks at the change in variance over successive passes to determine when the optimal level of compaction has been reached.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,048 which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses an apparatus having a horizontal compacting roller and a side edge confinement roller or shoe for compacting an asphalt concrete lane. A sensor is on the carrier vehicle for sensing the position of a defined edge of the lane, and a control is provided for steering the carrier vehicle so that the horizontal roller and the edge confinement force roller or shoes follow the defined edge of the lane to provide uniform density.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,577,141 which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a system and method of determining the density of pavement material. The invention includes positioning a capacitive proximity sensor, adjacent to but not in direct contact with a pavement material, projecting an electrostatic capacitive field from the sensor in the direction of the pavement material, measuring the strength of the electrostatic capacitive field as detected by the sensor, and correlating the strength of the electrostatic capacitive field to the density of the pavement material. The invention further discloses determining a location and associating the location with a pavement material density.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,601 which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a two component system to obtain uniform density of compacted materials and track the compaction of the materials. The first component provides an automated, real-time compaction density meter and method of use to measure the density of the compacted material. The second component provides a Geographic Information System (GIS) for tracking compaction of a surface at specific locations. The two components of the present invention combined provide a system to measure the density of the compacted material and record the location of each density measurement. The components of the present invention can be utilized for many compaction operations, such as the roller compaction of concrete, pavement, soil, landfills, and asphalt pavements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,561 which is herein incorporated by reference for all that is contains, discloses a real time differential asphalt pavement quality sensor adapted to measure asphalt density in real time using a differential approach. Two sensors, one in the front of a roller and another behind the roller, measure reflected signals from the asphalt. The difference between the reflected signals provides an indication of the optimal compaction and density of the asphalt pavement. The invention looks at the change in variance over successive passes to determine when the optimal level of compaction has been reached.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/421,105; which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains; discloses a method for recycling a paved surface including the steps of providing a motorized vehicle adapted to traverse a paved surface; providing the motorized vehicle with a plurality of degradation elements, a plurality of foaming elements and a plurality of compacting elements; each plurality being attached to a carriage slidably supported by a bearing surface of an underside of the motorized vehicle; degrading the paved surface with the plurality of degradation elements as the vehicle traverses the paved surface; foaming rejuvenation material by the plurality of foaming elements into the degraded surface as the surface is being degraded; and compacting the degraded surface and the rejuvenation material into a new surface with the plurality of compaction elements as the foaming elements continue to foam rejuvenation material into the degraded surface.